


To Heal A Broken Heart

by writingbayot (Verhaal)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I tried okay?, M/M, but it was hard to pick who will get the short end of the stick you know, mention of suicide, the supposed love triangle where a main pair will emerge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verhaal/pseuds/writingbayot
Summary: Tadashi felt no pain on the way to his and Kei's shared apartment, but he knew it would come. Pain is the payment for his service after all.





	To Heal A Broken Heart

"I won't do it, Tsukki."

If asked what the silence that followed felt like, Tadashi would say that it was heartbreaking. The seconds ticked away slowly, unfolding all of his bestfriend's emotion and spilling them out like accusations from tightly sealed lips. Kei was in pain from his refusal, Tadashi knew, but so was he. 

After days of trying to convince Tadashi, Kei ran out of arguments to make. He lost his usual snark, the fire that was ever burning in his eyes, and the warmth that he always had despite cold hands and icy words. All that's left was the husk of a man that Tadashi loved.

Still love. 

\--

_"Don't ever heal anyone, Yamaguchi."_

_Soft brown eyes looked up at golden ones inquisitively, signs of confusion evident with rather dramatic, evenly paced blinks._

_"Tsukki." Yamaguchi started, shifting in his seat, "Don't you understand? I can save people with this. I can-"_

_"You can't!" Kei said with clenched jaws and words that sounded more like a command than anything else. "That's not normal, Yamaguchi. Don't play God. You can't save anyone."_

_If it was anybody else that said such words to him, Yamaguchi might have felt anger, but it was Kei, and because of that he can't._

_Kei knew that Tadashi could heal anyone instantly. But Kei also knew that he would inherit the pain. There were no secrets between them, and just as so, Tadashi was also aware why his bestfriend did not want him to use his newly found powers._

_The silence stretched between them. Not because there was an unspoken argument on the matter. Yamaguchi understood his bestfriend's point, and deemed him right. He will not heal anyone. He will not suffer anyone else's pain. The silence was a result of a question that both of them knew, but cannot answer._

_But what if it was you?_

\---

Kei's hands trembled ever so slightly as he brought it up to comb his hair back in frustration. He drew breath to speak, to beg once more, but just as Tadashi remembered, he did too. All the words caught on his throat found their way to his eyes, glazing them until he can barely see anymore. He took two steps forward, closing the chasm between him and Tadashi.

"I'm sorry. That was selfish of me," Kei murmured. 

"No, Kei. I'm-" Tadashi quickly scrambled for words but stopped cold when Kei took his hand and held it in his own. 

Kei never asked Tadashi to heal anyone before. Not the broken finger he had when they played Shiratorizawa, nor the gaping wound that made his father bleed to death. But the same cold hands he had on Tadashi's during his father's funeral clasped the freckled teen's own again.

For all his crumbling heart and soul, it was Kei's way of telling Tadashi that it was not the latter's fault.

\---

Tadashi held tight. Their hands stayed exchanging warmth and love and understanding for what seemed like hours until all the unspilled tears dried and Kei regained his usual facade again. 

Tadashi watched as Kei straightened himself, scrunch his nose and turn to him like everything was fine again. He basked in the warmth when Kei pulled him close, hugged him tight, and whispered a small thank you in his ear. He stood with longing when Kei pulled away to leave, and felt the click of the doorknob as it closed between them like his own resolve falling into place.

\--

Kei and Tetsurou had been close ever since they met at summer camp 2 years ago. To anyone else, the two might be nothing more than practice partners, nothing ever close to being bestfriends like Kei and Tadashi were. Kuroo had Kenma. 

But Tadashi was not just anyone else. He saw the lingering stares and nervous glances and he perished in each and every one.

Kei and Tetsurou might never be bestfriends, but that doesn't mean they couldn't be more. 

\---

"Yamaguchi! I've been waiting for you." Despite his paling appearance, Tetsurou was still as loud as ever, Tadashi noticed when he walked in into the former's room. 

"Listen, I need you to give something to Tsukki for me. Not rushing, but you know, just making sure I do everything right before I kick the bucket." 

The light tone of the rather grim joke made Tadashi smile despite himself. He enjoyed Tetsurou's kind of dark humor ever since he met him. Cancer didn't seem to dampen the former Nekoma's captain's spirit.

"A letter, huh?" Tadashi sighed. 

"It's pretty long. My dear kouhai will need a lot of my wisdom. Don't read it though."

"I won't."

There were a couple of beats of silence as Tetsurou pondered on his next words. "I want Kei to be happy, Yamaguchi."

"I know. I do too."

"Can you take care of him for me?"

"Haven’t I always?"

Seemingly satisfied with the younger's answer, Tetsurou laid on his side once more before closing his eyes to rest. "Sorry if I’m being selfish, Yamaguchi."

"It's okay. I am too." 

Tadashi's answer was neither comforting nor provoking, but it was all Kuroo could ask for. At least it was the truth.

\---------

Walking alone under ominous clouds and rumbling thunder, Tadashi felt his heart drop to his stomach. The weight of everything made him want to puke all of the the bad feelings he'd ever had- the anger, the pain, the sadness. 

He hated himself for refusing to heal the only person that Kei begged for him to help. Not that it would kill him to heal Kuroo Tetsurou. It would only hurt, but even then, it's not like the pain would last so long. He did not refuse because of Kei's promise that he would never have to heal anyone. He did not refuse because doing so would be going against fate. That was stupid. 

Tadashi knew very well why he kept denying Kei of his wish. 

It sickened him. 

\--

_"You're strong, Tadashi," Kei told him. "You don't have to save anybody, but you always want to anyway."_

_"It doesn't mean anything if I can't actually save them, Tsukki."_

_"No. That's enough. Your heart is enough."_

\--

**I love you.**

That's what the letter said.

Clutching the opened letter entrusted to him in sweaty hands, Tadashi knew he could not let Tetsurou die. He would save his bestfriend from the agony of unspoken words and unrequitted love. Even if it means taking the agony for his own. 

He closed his eyes and took and felt the warmth of health in his heart. With a deep breath, he sent it to Tetsurou and felt the latter heal and grow stronger by the second.

He healed Tetsurou, thus he saved Kei, because after all these years, his heart alone was not enough. 

\--

Tadashi felt no pain on the way to his and Kei's shared apartment, but he knew it would come. Pain was the payment for his service after all. For now, he'll take away Kei's pain first"

\--

_"What if it's you, Tsukki?" Tadashi asked. "I won't mind taking the pain from you."_

_Kei looked at him with warm eyes and faint smile. "You don't have to. I can take care of my own pain."_

_"If only you promise._

_"I promise."_

_And this, Tadashi believed._

\--

Kei never did break a promise, Tadashi realized too late.

Tadashi found him on the floor. Pale skin painted by the dark red of slit wrists. Burning crimson dripping from splintered veins, crawling along the once spotless tiles to paint the shock of blond hair with the color of a spilled life.

The pain had come.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted tp write KurooTsukkiYama. I was supposed to end woth one ship, but it was so hard to choose who ends up togetjer, and even harder to choose who gets the short end of the stick. So this happened. 
> 
> Un-betad yet. Written within two hours while on the bus going home. I could not take credit for everything as this was based on a story that my sister told me quite some time back.
> 
> I am not really good with the language so I'm pretty sure there's a lot of mistakes or things that doesn't make sense but I hope to improve as I continue to write for the fandom. Thanks so much for reading.


End file.
